Sonic Christmas Story
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Shadow never fully understood the meaning of Christmas, but this year finds out that there's more to this holiday than meets the eye. ShadowXRouge SonicXAmy


This is the first part of a Christmas story I came up with a while ago. I was going to post it before last Christmas but I never had the time too. Plus, I finally started writing it again a few weeks ago. I'm thinking that I shouldn't give up on this story so if you have any opinions on where this story should go, please let me know. Keep in mind that I already started the next chapter, but I know for sure that this will be a Shadouge and Sonamy story. I'm not sure if I'll add other characters, but we'll see.;) Also, I'm not quite sure what the title of this story should be. Any suggestions? If not, it's understandable. I'm still in the works for the story and it's kind of heard to figure out a title in the first place. I just thought I'd let you all know though, since my title isn't much of a tile.xD

Hope you'll all enjoy this.

Caro;)

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters belong to SEGA. The shopkeeper and Max, belong to me however.**

* * *

**Sonic Christmas Story**

-

_**Chapter 1**_

It was another lovely year in Station Square, and at this very moment people were starting to put up decorations for a very special holiday. This holiday was well known to most humans and anthros living on planet earth. But only one anthro was not informed of this joyous day. Where many families would get together for dinner and go about the usual tradition of exchanging gifts. This particular holiday was known as Christmas. To not know about it would shock many. However, this would not surprise our usual dark and solemn hedgehog. For the only reason that he decided to stay on this planet was because of his promise to a dear friend. If it weren't for his friend Maria, none of these humans, nor various anthros would still be here. And there most certainly wouldn't be the most wonderful holiday of all.

At this time, the ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog happened to be roaming the streets of the city and couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on. He of course preferred to be sitting in his usual spot under one of the trees in a nearby park, but instead a familiar ivory bat got him to shop with her. Shadow had many reasons to not come with her, but because she mentioned that it was for a special occasion, he decided against staying at home or sitting alone at a park. This time he would at least try to be around other people, no matter how much he despised it.

Shadow still wanted to know what was so special about this time of the year though. I mean… It was at least 30 degrees out and the temperature was still dropping. Right now Shadow could sense that it was about to snow at any moment, and although he wasn't as annoyed about getting wet as Sonic was, he would rather not feel damp. Especially in this cold. Well… It was cold to him anyway. It seemed that all the passerby's in the city would ignore it though. However, Shadow wasn't one to complain, so he just kept to himself and instead glanced towards where he last saw Rouge. Unfortunately, she was out of sight once again.

"Figures." Shadow muttered darkly, whilst crossing his arms. It was then that the dark hedgehog noticed his voluptuous bat friend up ahead. She seemed to be talking to someone in front of a nearby coffee shop, and the smell coming from there was irresistible. It would seem that a dark hedgehog such as himself wouldn't even dream of anything being irresistible, but in this case, he would make an exception. He just hoped that nobody we see him in utter satisfaction. So Shadow made sure Rouge was preoccupied with whomever she was talking to, and then quickly entered the shop that gave him such a sensation. Before entering though, he noticed the words 'Coffee Brings Joy to the Soul' inscribed on the building. The midnight hedgehog seemed to ignore it however, once inside.

Shadow couldn't help but feel a bit out of place in this small yet lovely smelling shop. He tried to ignore it though, since he had to find out what they were making that smelled so good. So, without further hesitation, Shadow walked right up to the front counter and asked what they were making that smelled so delicious.

Now, at first, the person who was working there couldn't help but notice that Shadow the Hedgehog had come into a coffee house, but then he wondered what he was doing here in the first place.

"Hey, your Shadow the Hedgehog, right?" The dark haired human asked.

"Um… Yes." Shadow answered, a bit uneasily. He really didn't want to draw any attention but it seemed that the human working there already had. For a few people sitting on chairs and booths turned their gaze towards him.

"Well what'cha doing here for then?" The middle aged man asked. He seemed very puzzled that a guy like Shadow would even want to be here at a time like this. Especially when it was so close to Christmas. Many people were out in the city right now, and to see Shadow here was pretty awkward since he didn't take a liking to humans all that much. Even though he saved the world twice already, Shadow seemed rather uncomfortable around humans, and even other anthros like himself. The shop keeper was in for a big surprise however.

"Well… You see… My friend happened to go shopping in the city and when I lost track of her, I happened to smell something really good coming for this store. So I decided to walk in and find out." Shadow couldn't believe his own foolishness for telling all of this to the man working here, but he wanted to find out what smelled so heavenly. Plus, he vaguely remembered a smell similar to this on the ark. He just didn't know what.

"Oh… Well why didn't you say so?" The shop keeper couldn't help but laugh at Shadow's actions, but then, after seeing Shadow's look of seriousness, he stopped. "Wait… Don't tell me you don't know what coffee is?" The man asked in disbelief. "Man… You don't know what your missing!" He then turned to face a younger employee beside him and asked, "Max, can you please make this guy our holiday special? I'm sure he'll love it."

"Right away sir!"

The owner of the shop then turned back to Shadow and noticed that the dark hedgehog had that same uneasy look on his face. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but was stopped abruptly when Shadow answered for him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have the money for it. All I wanted was to find out what it was." Shadow answered, embarrassed for even coming in the first place.

The man was more forgiving than thought to be however. "Hey… It's alright. It's on me. Besides… You're a hero."

"I-What?" Shadow asked in utter confusion. He would've never thought that this man would even care who he was or even what he had done. This was quite a surprise to the ebony hedgehog.

The shopkeeper just looked at him with a kind gaze and said, "Not many people may know it Shadow, but you're a real life saver like Sonic. And I think you deserve more than just a cup of coffee. Am I right?"

The man seemed sincere enough so Shadow agreed by saying, "I guess so." He then smiled a little at the man's honest remark but then frowned when he remembered the part about Sonic. "Please don't compare me with the faker."

The shopkeeper grinned at this and said, "The faker, eh?" He then laughed and finished with, "Well… Dont'cha worry. He won't be mentioned again around you, alright?" The man then glanced the other direction to ask if Shadow's coffee was done, and a tall steaming Styrofoam cup

was quickly handed to him by Max. "Here ya go Shadow."

The black and red hedgehog then grabbed the drink, politely thanked the man, and was off. But what he didn't know, was that a certain white bat was right outside watching him the entire time.


End file.
